jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Cream Starter
( song) |type = Bound Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = D |speed = C |range = C |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = B }} is the Stand of Hot Pants, featured in Steel Ball Run. Appearance Cream Starter takes the form of a hand-held spray can. The spray is light brown in the colored manga. Abilities Similar to Emperor and Beach Boy; Cream Starter functions as a tool and weapon for Hot Pants, who uses its ability to manipulate flesh in various ways. Its power is very versatile and deadly against humans. A rare feature, Cream Starter can be used by anyone who can take hold of the spray. Flesh Spray The signature ability of Cream Starter is to spray flesh as a cream-like substance that then retakes its original consistence.SBR Chapter 33 Hot Pants can spray a certain amount of flesh to act as a projectile, using her own flesh,SBR Chapter 34 or absorbing the flesh of an individual by directly touching them, to use as fuel for her spray. It seems that for small uses, no flesh is needed. The flesh can fly tens of meter in the air if need be, but Hot Pants typically uses the spray within proximity of herself. If the sprayed flesh touches someone, it fuses with the individual in various harmful or beneficial ways depending on Hot Pants' goal: * The flesh can directly return to a solid state, potentially blocking respiratory ways and the eyes, suffocating and blinding enemies.SBR Chapter 73 * The flesh can also decompose a person's body upon contact, for instance Ringo Roadagain's hand was cut off this way. * The flesh can automatically heal someone's wounds, and push out foreign objects to completely heal allies.SBR Chapter 36 * By spraying flesh on someone's face, it can allow the target to freely use it to create a flesh mask and perfectly impersonate someone else.SBR Chapter 49 To undo the disguise, the target can simply pull the flesh off. * Hot Pants can incorporate chemicals inside someone's body, for instance a sleeping drug. * Hot Pants can incorporate some of her flesh inside someone to manipulate their body. The one instance of this application was to make Mike O.'s throat explode. Hot Pants can transform her whole body into fuel for the spray, allowing her to become more liquid-like and creep through narrow spaces, infiltrating a presidential residence this way.SBR Chapter 50 She can also detach body parts such as a hand with Cream Starter and spray them away to attack and act from unexpected angles. A downside of this ability is a detached body part transfers any pain it feels back to the user. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Cream starter ID.png Creamstarter2.png|Hot Pants attacking Johnny and Gyro with Cream Starter Creamstarter1.png|Johnny being affected by Cream Starter Trivia * Unlike a lot of Stands, Cream Starter seems to be able to maintain itself and its power no matter the distance, and even through different dimensions of its user, as shown by Funny Valentine giving a Cream Starter to Johnny who uses it on his horse's throat. * Araki states that when creating Cream Starter, he simply wanted a Stand that could "spray stuff out to let you transform and stuff". Additionally, the way it worked was based off of shaving cream cans.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Stands Category:Bound Stands Category:Tool Stands